


I Care, But I Don't Care

by Celebrate_the_irony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grif is a responsible adult for once, M/M, Simmons is sick and a total dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look why don’t you sit in your bed before the entire hospital gets to see your ass flapping in the breeze.”</p>
<p>Or Simmons is terrified of hospitals</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care, But I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was 5 in the morning when I wrote this and I couldn't figure out how to end it but here it is.  
> I'm so sorry.

“Oh my god, Simmons, will you please just sit down?” Grif said with a deep sigh.

“I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation, Grif” Simmons said in a higher pitch than usual. Grif rolled his eyes.

“Severity? You’re only getting your fucking wisdom tooth out.” Grif said from his chair in Simmons’ hospital room. Simmons was pacing up and down the hallway just outside his room much to the alarm of the nurses trying to get through said hallway.

“Only? _Only_? Do you know how many ways I could _die_ under this procedure? At least twelve.” Simmons said panicky. Grif didn’t even look up from the magazine he was reading.

“Huh.”

“Exactly!”

“No apparently Venus is in the Taurus sector.”

“Grif!” Simmons stood at the doorway. Grif looked up at the mess of a man.

“Look why don’t you sit in your bed before the entire hospital gets to see your ass flapping in the breeze.” Grif snorted. The hospital gown Simmons was wearing was ridiculous, it was slipping off his shoulders and he didn’t really tie it at the back properly. Grif saw a lot more of Simmons today than he did the entire war.

“My ass does not flap.” Simmons said haughtily and pulled the sleeves of his gown up. “These fucking hospital gowns are a fucking joke. Why do I need to wear it if the operation is in my mouth? Why can’t I wear something that covers me fully? It’s not like they need easy access.”

“It’s to establish dominance.”

“We should have used this tactic back on Chorus. We would have won in seconds.” Simmons muttered darkly before going back to pace the hallway. “I fucking hate this!”

“It’s a wisdom tooth, Simmons, it’ll be fine I’ve had mine out.”

“By Sarge!” Simmons protested.

“Trust me that’s not a preferable option to a professional surgeon, I swear he used a piece of string and a door handle.” Grif rubbed his jaw at the memory.

“But you were conscious, you knew what was happening.” Simmons said. Grif laughed.

“Not one of those things is true. He gaffed me to a chair and I passed out after he ripped the first one out.” Grif said. It was one of the fonder memories he had at Blood Gulch, it made a pleasant change from all the nothing.

“But you didn’t die.”

“And neither will you. Now will you please sit down I can’t look at that pasty ass any longer.” Grif implored. Enough was enough. Simmons sighed and sat down on his bed. They were silent for a few moments while Grif was doing the celebrity crossword.

“Look if I don’t make it-“

“For fuck’s sake,” Grif yelled. “Simmons you’ll be fine.”

“But if I don’t-“

“We have brought down actual empires Simmons and you’re telling me that a wisdom tooth is going to be the death of you?”

“If I don’t make it, Grif, I just want to say” He looked into Grif’s eyes, at least he tried to. “Grif fucking look at me when I’m saying my final words, it’s fucking common decency.”

“These aren’t your final words,” Grif said but looked up anyway.

“I love you, you’ve honestly been my entire life since we were stationed on blood gulch all those years ago. And I don’t know what I would have done after everything if you weren’t by my side. I love you Grif and it’s been an honor.” Simmons confessed. Grif stood up and walked over to Simmons bed. He looked Simmons in the eye.

“You know that might have been beautiful if you were actually dying,” Grif grinned, Simmons scoffed offended. “I love you too you paranoid loser.” Grif pecked Simmons on the lips. At least he was going to, the dramatic little shit moved his hand to the back of Grif’s neck and moved him in for a big damn now or never kiss. When they eventually parted Simmons had this look of terror in his eyes. The nurse had just arrived.

“Hi! Sorry hope I’m not interrupting anything, are we ready for your operation Richard?” She said cheerily.

“I don’t know are we?” Simmons asked.

“Ignore him he’s a bit nervous.” Grif said apologetically. The nurse nodded knowingly. Grif turned back to Simmons. “You’re going to be fine, you’re going to go in there, get knocked out and then in a couple of hours you’re going to wake up embarrassed you made such a big fucking deal out of all this.” Simmons nodded unsure if he should believe Grif. Grif then laughed. “I mean if you don’t survive this I can sell off your beanie baby collection and live off the profits for the rest of my days. So it’s a win win either way.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“And with that he’s all yours. Have fun babe.” Grif waved as his panicky nerd got wheeled off to his supposed inevitable doom.

Four hours later Simmons woke up slightly sore but overall still alive. Grif was sitting next to him still on his chair still trying to finish that crossword. Grif was right for once, Simmons was alright, embarrassed and high on painkillers, but alright. On the drive home Simmons ranted at Grif about when he gets home all his beanie babies better be there or he will literally never speak to Grif ever again he means it.  Simmons then passed out and woke up the next morning in his own bed surrounded by his beanie babies. This was true love right here.  


End file.
